Secret Exposed
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: What if the Fowls had a big secret? What if Artemis was a Pure-Blood Wizard? Now Artemis's friends are hiding at his place when the people visit. What is going to happen?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Author's Note: No Time Paradox, Atlantis Complex and The Last Guardian **

* * *

**Introduction**

What if the Fowls had a big secret? What if Artemis was a Pure-Blood Wizard? Now Artemis's friends are hiding at his place when the people visit. What is going to happen?

* * *

**Prologue**

Artemis Septimus Fowl II he grow up knowing all about witches and wizards. His mother was a pure-blood witch and his father a Pure-Blood. Making him Pure-Blood. His family line was very old on his mother's and father's side. They also owned a lot of magical places. He started taking care of his estate when he was 10. Before his 12th birthday he received a letter to go to Hogwarts. Butler followed him to Diagon Alley.

_Flashback: 1991_

"_Where are we going first sir?" Butler asks_

"_Gringotts I need an updated ledger of the Fowl accounts", Artemis replies_

_The Goblins had been dealing with him and his family for a long time.  
"Lord Fowl what can I do for you?" the goblin asks_

"_I need a ledger of Fowl accounts", Artemis replies_

"_Come with me and we will do an inheritance test", the Goblin says_

_Artemis does the test and not surprise when Heir of Slytherin and Ravenclaw and a number of others come up_

**_Total Account Artemis Septimus Fowl _**

**_Liquid Holding_**

_Fowl Trust Vault_

_100,000 Galleons to re-fill each year _

_Fowl Family Vault_

_873,900,000 Galleons, 345,879 Sickles and 45,000 Knuts_

_And the list went on he had a total of 36 vaults and 3 islands. Grabbing 4,000 Galleons he went about his shopping only getting the best equipment. Then was Ollivander's._

"_Yew and Willow wood with a phoenix feather core 13 ½ inches", Ollivander says handing Artemis the wand which glows in his hand _

"_That will be 9 Galleons", Ollivander says_

_Artemis then went and got a Phoenix names Isis. Artemis meet Katie Bell, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom and Tracey Davis. Artemis shouted them lunch and they became close friends. _

_End Flashback_

Artemis was sorted in Slytherin. But Harry, Katie and Neville still were his friends. Artemis, Draco, Blaise and Tracey were known as the Silver Quad and Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermione were known as the Golden Quad.

At Christmas he kidnapped an elf named Holly Short. He felt terribly guilty about it but he need to help his mother the gold was just a bonus.

As his advantages went on with the people he told his friends about it. They said they would help if they could.

When he agreed to wipe his memory of them he knew it wouldn't work because he learnt Occlumency. He just had to fake it the same couldn't be said for Butler, and Juliet. But Artemis put on a show to show he didn't want to lose his memories.

For the Yale ball in 3rd year he asked Katie Bell out. She accepted quickly. Artemis also pushed his friends with someone. Harry and Ginny, Hermione and Draco, Blaise and Susan, Neville and Luna and Ron and Tracey. They had been dating ever since.

Then time travel came into play. When they got back Artemis used a time-tuner from his vault to go back 3 years. So he was in two places at once and not causing his parents any pain. He made sure to magically hide all magic files on his computer from Foaly in the goblin language. Foaly would never be able to crack it..

Artemis went through everything with Harry. He believed him that the Dark-Lord was back. So Artemis practiced wards, curses and breaking curses. Putting them around the Mansion. Artemis was the one to save Sirius's life and Sirius got a fair trial and married a muggle-born named Mary who he knew in school.

Artemis also became Animagus in his 5th year at Hogwarts a Golden banded Hawk. He loved to fly in his Animagus form.

When the 3 years were up Artemis had twin brothers Myles and Beckett and a sister Astraea.

Whenever Holly needed help he always freely gave it. And when his friends needed it he gave them it too. The people didn't know that Artemis had re-paid the ransom money to them plus interest. No one had figured out that he sent the money back to the people

Katie had started living at the Mansion. Flooing to work at the twins shop everyday. Artemis proposed to her and gave her the Fowl family ring.

His mother, father and siblings adored Katie. They planned to marry after the war.

The Weasley's, Bone's, Lovegood's, Longbottom's, Bell's, Granger's, Tonks's, Remus, Sirius, Draco, and all the others were all coming to stay here at Fowl Mansion with their families while Harry, Ron and Hermione went off to complete a task Dumbledore had set for them.

The Mansion was going to be put under the Fidelius Charm when everyone arrived it was August and Artemis's life was about to get more hectic from witches, wizards and the people…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Artemis mutters to himself he had to make sure everything was ready. Fowl Mansion was about to become a safe house for the Order of the Phoenix.

"Artemis!" Butler calls

"What Butler?" Artemis calls

"We have visitors", Butler says

Artemis comes into the security room and Butler points out the fairy shuttle on the lawn.

"They could have called first. Now they will know my secret. The Order will probably be here today. This is all I need", Artemis says

"Should we get rid of them?" Butler asks

"They are friends. I can't say no. Keep an eye on the grounds. I will go and deal with the People", Artemis says leaving the room

"Arty are they here already?" Angelina Fowl asks

"No. It is just Holly and a few others. And no I didn't know they were coming", Artemis says going down to the door

"Looks like they are going to find out", Angelina says

"I recon. I better let them in before they let themselves in", Artemis says hiding his wand, "Mum tell Dad to hide his wand. I want to tell them. We don't need them seeing wands"

Angelina quickly goes to find Artemis Senior. Artemis opens the front door.

"Holly I know you are out there. You can all un-shield", Artemis says causally

"How come you always do that Arty?" Holly asks un-shielding

Artemis sees Foaly, Mulch, Caballine, No 1, Qwan and Trouble.

"It is a secret. Why are you here?" Artemis asks

"Do we need a reason?" Holly asks

"Today you do. I am busy", Artemis says

"Your not up to anything are you?" Holly asks

"No. Come in. Quickly", Artemis says letting them in

"So what is going on Arty?" Holly asks

"Let's go to the living room", Artemis says with a sigh

"What have you been hiding Mud-Boy?" Foaly asks

"A lot actually", Artemis says

"Art", a woman at the door says before the fairies could shield

Artemis to the people draws a stick when it really is a wand.

"What are these people?" Artemis asks

"Your friends. You kidnapped Holly Short and that started off your friendship", the woman says, "Are your family criminals?"

"Not really. We pretend to be. Now my heart you're here. Does that mean everyone will be here soon?" Artemis says kissing her

"In another hour. I live here so I decided to come and help you", the woman says, "So these must be your friends. Holly Short, Foaly, Caballine, Mulch, No 1, Qwan and Trouble"

"She knows about us?!" Holly yells

"Yes. I am not keeping secrets from my fiancée. My friends this is Katie Bell", Artemis says

"How didn't I know about this?" Foaly mutters to himself

"Have you told them yet?" Katie asks Artemis

"No. Just about too", Artemis says leading her to a chair

"Your holding a stick", Holly says pointing at Artemis's wand

"It is not a stick. It is a wand. I am a Wizard and Katie is a Witch", Artemis says dropping the bomb shell

"That, that is not possible. We would know if they existed", Foaly says

"We are well hidden like the people", Artemis says, "Holly look into my eyes and tell me I am lying"

Holly does look and there was no deceit in them.

"How is that possible?" Holly asks

"My Mother and Father are Pure-Blood witch and wizard. There are 4 types of wizards and witches. Muggle-born is when you come from none magical parents. Half-blood is where you have a little muggle blood in you but also a bit of magical blood. Pure-blood is all your family is magical. And lastly a squib is where you have magical parents but don't pose any magic", Artemis explains, "Do you want me to show you some proof?"

"Do it Fowl", Trouble says

"_Expecto Patrounm!"_ Artemis says and a silver owl comes out of the tip of his wand and flies around the room, "Is that good enough?"

"Yes. But why when I ran a background check on you this didn't show up?" Foaly asks

"We are expects at hiding. Do you what to hear a story about my life?" Artemis asks

"This is about you being a wizard?" Holly checks

"Yes…", Artemis explains everything including the blocked mind wipe

"Why not ever tell us?" Holly asks a little hurt

"Because it is dangerous. A Dark Wizard is out there and killing anyone he feels is unworthy. I wanted to protect my friends. This house is going under a spell soon so no one will be able to find it unless they are told by me. It is the safest way to hide", Artemis says, "So if you don't want to be involved please leave now"

"We are staying you need our help", Holly says, "I owe you one it seems for healing me"

"Now that time travel makes for sense", Qwan says

"I beat. I was living a double life", Artemis says

"You will tell us next time you do something like that. Won't you?" Foaly asks

"Alright. Rooms will be made for you all. Now I am expecting the Order of the Phoenix and others that need to hide to come here. They know about you. But if you don't feel comfortable shield yourselves. Be warned this is a different side of me", Artemis says

"We will think on it", Trouble says

"Let me show you to your rooms. I had them made for a long time for when ever you stayed over. Katie will you watch the floo? Everyone should be here soon", Artemis asks

"I will. Go show them their rooms", Katie says

"There are 6 floors to the Mansion", Artemis says as they go up the stairs

"It doesn't look like that from outside", Holly says

"That is magic. It is space within space. No one who hasn't seen it will know. You all didn't find it because I put charms up to repel you", Artemis says getting them to the 6th level

Artemis shows them each a room. Which they found very big.

"Now if you excuse me I have guests to welcome", Artemis says leaving

"Want to watch?" Foaly asks

"Sure. After this is all over I am going to punch Artemis really hard for not telling!"

They sneak downstairs shielded to see who Artemis's friends were…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I have just had major surgery but this story was meant to be put up on the 28th of August. But here it is now:)**

* * *

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Artemis stands at the floo wand at the ready Katie next to him any minute the Order would be here. The flames turn green and the Lovegood's appear.

"When did we become friends?" Artemis asks Luna

"In 5th year when Harry formed Dumbledore's Army", Luna replies, "What is the secret you only told your closest friends?"

"That fairies exist. The People are what they are called", Artemis replies, "Welcome to Fowl Mansion"

"Xenophilius", Angeline Fowl says coming into the room

"Hello Angeline thanks for inviting us", Xenophilius says

"We wanted to do something. We are at war", Artemis Sr says entering the room

The floo flares again and the Davis's appear.

"Who do you love and when did he ask you out?" Artemis asks Tracey

"I love Ronald Weasley. He asked me out to the Yale Ball. I am also part of the Silver Quad", Tracey says, "What is the name of your best friend in the People?"

"Holly Short", Artemis replies lowering his wand

"Artemis there is a taboo on HIS name", Tracey says

"We will be careful not to say it then won't we?" Artemis says

Tracey laughs hugging Artemis, "We will"

"Patrick, Paloma", Angeline says hugging Tracey's parents

"Angeline. Thanks for this. We didn't feel safe in our home because we are 'blood traitors'", Patrick says

The floo ignites again and the Zabini's appear.

"I swear a wizard's oath we are not Death Eaters", Blaise says

"That is one way to do it", Artemis says with a laugh

"Thought it would be the quickest way", Blaise says with a shrug

"Trinity, Blake", Artemis Sr says to Blaise's parents

"Getting old Artemis", Blake says with a hand shake

"I still have fight left in me", Artemis Sr says

The fire ignites and the Longbottom's appear.

"When did you ask me out?" Luna asks Neville

"In 4th year for the Yale Ball", Neville replies, "What is the reason you can see Thestrals?"

"I saw my Mum Pandora die from an experiment she had been doing", Luna says

Neville pulls Luna into his arms and kisses her.

"You alright?" Neville asks

"Yes. Are you?" Luna asks

"I am fine", Neville replies

"Hey Nev", Artemis says grinning

"Art. Nice place", Neville says

"Thanks…", Artemis says

"Where is my room young man?" Augusta Longbottom asks

"Gran", Neville groans

"Juliet will show you", Angeline says

"Artemis, Hagrid just arrived outside", Butler says coming into the room

"Show him in. We know nobody can impersonate him", Artemis says as the floo ignites again

The Bones's appear.  
"When did we meet?" Artemis asks Susan

"In our first class together", Susan replies, "Where you on the Quidditch team?"  
"Yes I played Chaser", Artemis says, "Hello Madam Bones"

"Thank you for offering your place", Amelia says

"We do have the most room", Artemis says, "And anything we can do to help we would do"

"I knew there was Pure-Blood families that were good", Amelia says as the Abbott's and Justin Finch-Fletchley comes through and Susan questions her best friend Hannah and her boyfriend

"Thanks for this Artemis. I heard Muggle-Borns where going to be rounded up like cattle or killed", Justin says

"No problem. Welcome to Fowl Mansion", Artemis says

Draco appears in the fire next.

"I swear on my magic I am Draco Michael Malfoy and that I am fighting for the light", Draco says, "What are we called Artemis?"

"The silver quad. We were called that after 3rd year", Artemis replies

"Nice place. Much better then Malfoy Manor. I barely escaped there with my life. By the way Old Snake Face is also using the Manor as his base", Draco informs Artemis

"We will have to discuss this at a meeting", Artemis says

"Artemis. Mr Moody just arrived with the Grangers", Butler says

"Father do you what to go and check them?" Artemis asks

"I will", Artemis Sr says leaving the room

Katie's parents and two sisters arrive next and Katie checks them.

"Hello Artemis are you treating our little girl well?" Edward Bell asks

"Yes sir. She is the light in my day. I will never treat her wrong", Artemis says

Andromeda and Ted Tonks arrive next.

"Has my daughter arrived yet?" Andromeda asks after being checked

"No. Hopefully she will be there soon", Artemis says as Moody and Hagrid enter the room

"Thank for taking me in. I am big and all that", Hagrid says

"You would be in danger if you weren't here. Anyway you are friend", Artemis says

"Have you checked those who have arrived?" Moody growls

"Yes. Some have given magical oaths they are better than questions anyway", Artemis confirms

Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey comes out of the floo. Moody jumps in and questions them.

"Mr Fowl", Minerva says

"Professor McGonagall", Artemis says

"Minerva are you well?" Angeline asks

"I am Angeline. Yourself?" Minerva asks

"I am well", Angeline says

Kingsley Shacklebolt comes out of the floo next, follow by Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, The Patil Twins, the Boots, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet, Oliver Wood, the Creevey family, the Cresswell family. Next each Weasley appears. Wands are trained on them.

"I am William Arthur Weasley this is my wife Fleur Delacour. I am a Curse Breaker with the Goblins. I also swear on my magic that my wife and I are who we say we are", Bill says

"We are Fred…", Fred says

"…George Weasley…"

"…We take after…"

"…the Marauders…"

"…who are James Potter…"

"…Remus Lupin…"

"…Sirius Black…"

"And the traitor Peter Pettigrew", they say together

"I am Ginevra Molly Weasley girlfriend of Harry Potter. I swear on my magic I am Ginevra Molly Weasley", Ginny says

Molly and Arthur were questioned and everyone relaxed some. Tonks, Remus, Sirius and Mary hadn't turned up yet.

"Who are we waiting for?" Arthur asks

"Tonks, Sirius, Remus and Mary", Artemis replies

That's when Sirius and Mary come through the floo. Sirius changed into Padfoot to show it wasn't a trick.

"ARTEMIS! Get outside", Butler yells

Artemis dashes outside with several others all with their wands drawn. They find Tonks trying to support Remus who was bleeding badly.

"We were attacked by Death Eaters", Tonks says as Neville and Draco take Remus from her

"Are you alright Tonks?" Artemis asks as Neville and Draco take Remus to Madam Pomfrey

"I am fine it is just Remus. He was trying to protect me", Tonks says

"Ginny, Katie, Luna take Tonks inside everyone is here now I am putting up the wards", Artemis says

Holly and the others suddenly appear.

"You actually have friends Arty", Holly says

"Yes", Artemis says

"Who is that big guy?" Foaly asks

"Hagrid. He is half human, half giant. He is the kindest person on the planet", Artemis says, "Enough of the questions I need to put these wards up"

They watch as Artemis mutters spells protecting the Fowl property. A shimmering gold field goes around the property. Then it goes into a ball and into Artemis. It takes twenty minutes.

"What was that ball of light?" Holly asks

"The secret of this Mansion is now with me. Me alone is protecting the Mansion"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and tell me:)**


End file.
